Ditchin'
by johnnycdaman
Summary: Fred the Diesel comes back to help the narrow gauge engines during the winter. Let's just say he leaves a bad influence on Sir Handel and Duncan...
1. The Return of Fred

Winter had come to the island of Sodor. The narrow gauge engines had been had been braving the rough weather for weeks. They hated the biting cold, but loved feeling the snow beneath their wheels.

On Monday morning, the engines sat inside the sheds at Crovan's Gate waiting for their firemen to stoke up their warm boilers ahead of the busy day.

"Bother!" grumbled Sir Handel as he stared out at the heavy snowfall. "Why must the Thin Controller always send us out when the weather's terrible? I'm sick of it!"

"I agree!" muttered Duncan from behind him. "Ma wheels get all wet, and the ground is so icy, we use up all the sand in our sandboxes! He and the others shivered as the cold wind blew into the sheds. "Ah, that Mr. Percival enjoys seeing us suffer, as always!" He spat. "I dinna understand it!"

"I'm sure you enjoy us seeing us suffer too, with all the complaining you both do," mused Skarloey, making the other engines giggle.

"Who cares?" snapped Sir Handel from his left. "We have every right to complain! I might just tell him I'm too sick for work today. That'll show him!"

"Careful now, Sir Handel," warned his driver. "We all know what happened last time you were 'too ill to work'…" He and the other engines threw a quick glance to Peter Sam, who now looked humiliated at remembering his dreadful accident at the incline.

"Aye," Duncan replied. "If ye gonna ditch, ye gotta do it right!"

"Besides," Rheneas chimed in, "The Thin Controller did mention bringing in another engine to help us with the workload, so it's not like you're doing _all_ the work."

"Indeed," agreed Rusty.

"And you two need to stop acting so difficult," Skarloey rejoined. "That's probably why you get exhausted so easily."

"Yes, don't even think of it as work; just act like it's…a way to kill time, I suppose." Rusty suggested.

"Aye, just haud yer wheest, the lot of ye!" snapped Duncan. "Work is work, nothin' more, nothin' less! Work's not enjoyable if ye don' wanna do it!"

"Well unfortunately, Duncan, that's not an option," a new voice cut in coldly, as Mr. Percival walked over to address his engines for the day.

"Now, I understand that the winter workload has taken a toll on you all, and I feel you all need some help."

"So, _now_ he gets it," muttered Sir Handel to Duncan, and was quickly silenced by quick and angry wheesh from Rheneas.

"I've brought back another engine to help you all out. His name is Fred, and he'll be helping out with some of the odd jobs this week, as well assist some of you with your work. From my understanding, he was a very good diesel, and so, I trust that there will be no problems with the arrangements. Am I clear?"

The engines seemed to be alright with this situation, Rusty didn't know what to make of this. He radiator roared silently with fury as he remembered his working encounters with Fred. He didn't like this arrangement one bit- but as a reliable engine of the narrow gauge fleet, he was to do as he was told.

"Yes sir!" He replied obediently, along with the others, as the Thin Controller sped off on his bicycle. Peter Sam, however, noticed Rusty's expression.

"Rusty? Is everything alright, my friend?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, no. This arrangement is a bit, well, difficult." The orange diesel replied dully.

Skarloey, overhearing the situation, was puzzled. "How come? You've never complained about this Fred before."

Rusty groaned to himself as memories of working with Fred rippled through his radiator, before doing his best to explain the issue at hand. For one thing, Fred was an extremely lazy and cunning engine; that diesel could weasel out of anything! It was true, for Fred played ill even more so than Sir Handel and Duncan could ever, or have ever done. And who could forget the weedkiller incident…

While the other engines seemed appalled by this newly unravelled behavior, Sir Handel and Duncan smiled evilly to each other.

"Say, Sir Handel," Duncan began. "What if we meet up wi' this Fred fellow, and well, ask him for advice." He smiled darkly.

"You took the words right out of my funnel!" whispered Sir Handel to the yellow engine. "Then we'll be able to show Mr. Percival it's not that we don't _want_ to work; we just _can't._ And this Fred looks like he's a professional at it!"

The two snickered to themselves as they sped off the do their work, eager to meet up with Fred, and put their plan into action.

...

Another multi chapter project from me! I haven't done a story with the NG engines in long time, and after writing "One Day" I thought I should give them some time in the spotlight! :P Shouldn't be too long, probably about 4-5 chapters. I hope I didn't a good job on the characterization so far., and more importantly, I hope you enjoy! :D


	2. Sick' Day

As the engines chuffed to the Blue Mountain Quarry to start their work, Rusty couldn't help grew more and more unhappy. Just the very thought of running into Fred again was enough to sour his diesel fuel. Rheneas was the first to notice his expression, and he grew worried.

"Everything alright, Rusty?" He called from behind him.

"Um, I'll be fine," the little diesel replied uneasily. "I'm just…worried, about this whole Fred arrangement, that's all." He couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of more misfortune with this diesel.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Rheneas reassured. "Surely, the Thin Controller will set him straight if he starts his nonsense."

"Besides," soothed Rusty's driver. "Even if Fred does act up again, it's not anything you're not used to."

"Yes, I supposed you're right about that one," Rusty chuckled quietly. It was true, after all; Duncan always complained about doing work- and Sir Handel? Well, forget that; the blue engine seemed to always get Duncan involved in his schemes nowadays.

But he decided to let the matter be for a moment. Who knew? Maybe Fred had changed his ways, and was willing to do his jobs for once. He wasn't too sure, but he decided to let the cold winter air carry his thoughts away for the time being.

…

Meanwhile, Duncan and Sir Handel had arrived at the quarry early, in the hopes of catching Fred before the others did. They did, and were more than amused as the black diesel regaled his stories of feigning illness to get out of his duties.

"And so I was _supposed_ to be watching the farm animals for the afternoon, but I don't know; I just didn't feel like it. I mean, what's an _engine_ going to do, babysitting a bunch of smelly, bored animals, right?" Fred told them. Duncan and Sir Handel laughed, remembering the countless incidents where their controller had forced them into doing boring jobs.

"Anyway, it turns out Skarloey had a special train to take to Crovan's Gate, and some of them strayed onto the line. It was a cow and four, five pigs? I was too lazy to keep count. But from what the farmer told the newspapers, it was hilarious! The passengers had to round them up into their pens! If only I hadn't fallen asleep; I'm sure it was quite a sight." He laughed fondly.

"I see!" chucked Sir Handel. "So _that's_ why Skarloey was late that afternoon!"

"Aye," agreed Duncan. "Is tha' why ye' weren't at the naming ceremony, Fred? For Ivo Hugh?"

"Well, yes," Fred admitted, still smiling. "That, and well, I woke up in time to go to the ceremony, but I just didn't feel like moving, you know what I mean?"

Duncan and Sir Handel agreed heartily, before laughing once more. Just then, Luke puffed over to the trio.

"Oh, hello you three!" The little green engine greeted kindly. "I didn't think anyone had arrived yet. I could really use some help over here, are you all ready for work?" He asked in his trademark glee.

"Ach, na' noo, Luke! Can' ye' see were busy?" Duncan snapped, whilst Sir Handel glared at him. Of course, Duncan and Sir Handel were fond of the kind Irish engine, though at times, even Luke could be a little much.

"Yes, besides, didn't the Thin Controller tell you we were sick?" Fred asked rolling his eyes. "Just look at us; poor, sick, lonely, cold engines…" He moaned, signaling for his companions to make ill faces.

"I say," the diesel continued. "Your cheeriness is rather tiresome; makes me even sicker than I am now…" He muttered under his breath.

Poor Luke felt the happiness fly out of his funnel. Sure, Duncan and Sir Handel could be rude at times, but this was a new diesel he had never met before, and _already_ he thought Luke was nuisance.

"I…I'm sorry," Luke whispered sadly. "I didn't mean to bother you all. "Are you absolutely sure you're to ill to work?" He changed countenance, now looking more concerned for the three engines than hurt by their comments.

To answer his question, the three engines let out exaggerated ill moans, to which Luke took as a 'yes'.

Feeling worried for his fallen comrades, he puffed over to Owen, to continue his work, just as the others arrived to begin their jobs.

"Hello Luke!" They greeted warmly.

"Oh, hello, you guys," Luke replied sadly. Peter Sam noticed his cousin's sorrowful expression, and frowned.

"Why the long face, Luke? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Luke answered. The other engines listened intently.

"Duncan and Sir Handel have fallen ill, along with the new diesel," He continued. "They do seem very sick, you all should check on them right away."

Right away, Rusty began to feel suspicious. Duncan and Sir Handel were just fine this morning, and Fred as well? He hoped to God that Fred wasn't being a bad influence. Rheneas' voice broke his thoughts.

"That's odd," Rheneas began. "The two were just fine this morning…are you sure they're alright?" He asked.

"Yes," replied Luke. "They're were moaning an awful requiem; like they were in terrible pain."

"That's does sound awful," Peter Sam spoke up. "Plus," he said turning to the other engines. "Very rarely do Sir Handel and Duncan fall ill, and Sir Handel _has_ learned his lesson after…" He gulped nervously. "My accident…"

 _Yeah, right._ Rusty thought crossly.

"Hm, yes, you're right, Peter Sam," Skarloey said softly, in an attempt to comfort his dark green compatriot. "I'm afraid though, I'd hate for them to have go to the Steamworks. I'll go and find out." He said, departing from the others. "The rest of you, begin your work. Puff along, now!" He ordered firmly, but not unkindly. And with that, the other engines drew out to begin their jobs.

As Rusty puffed over to Owen, he knew for a fact that Fred had something to do with this. "Ill, my buffer…" He grumbled to himself. He was going to expose Fred and the others, one way or another.


	3. It Worked!

"I don't feel well!"

"Are you sure, Sir Handel? You looked just fine this morning; well, as far as 'fine' goes for you," Skarloey mused warily. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "This isn't another scheme to get out of work, is it?"

"Ach, fit do ye' think, man?" Duncan snapped with a small, painful groan. "We're not fakin'! Dinna ye' think ye' wo' ken if we're lying aboot it?"

"Indeed," Fred joined in, wincing in 'pain' for more sympathy. "I must've taken on the wrong fuel before I left…"

"Yes-s-same here!" Sir Handel chimed in, attempting to make his own credible excuse. "Me and Duncan stopped at the water tower before we got here- maybe the water was dirty! You can't always trust workmen, you know!"

Skarloey sighed, wondering to do next. Luke was right-the three engines _did_ look and sound rather ill. While Skarloey himself believed this, he still thought he should get a second opinion. Or better yet, another engine to keep an eye out for them.

"Well, if you truly so," He began. "I'll go notify the Thin Controller of the matter, and you three could head to the sheds, I suppose. But remember, no tricks. You all need your rest." He reminded them firmly.

The other three groaned in response, before smirking at each other in triumph. "Can you believe he actually bought it? And thought Skarloey was the _wise_ one!" Fred giggled cheekily.

"Aye," agreed Duncan. "At least the plan is working for noo."

"Exactly." Sir Handel replied. "Now all we have to do is get to the sheds, and the rest of the day is ours!"

…

Meanwhile, Rheneas had passed the word down to the others, who now felt sorry for their stricken friends. And with that, the workload became more and more difficult. Rheneas, Peter Sam, Luke and Skarloey didn't mind too much. The other three were ill, so they're wasn't much they could do about it. Rusty, on the other hand, was a different story.

The orange diesel never complained about work, but his increasing suspicions over the matter were souring his mood.

"Um, are you alright there, Rusty?" Owen asked nervously as he watched Rusty scooter huffily below him.

"I'm just great," Rusty replied cheerfully, with an obviously sarcastic undertone. "Why do you ask…?" He seemed to be getting increasingly upset.

"Well, it's just that…you seem very…on edge, and well, you're never usually this way…are you absolutely _certain_ that-"

"I'm _FINE."_ The little diesel snapped, through gritted teeth.

Owen winced, choosing not to say anymore. The look in his friend's eyes chilled him to the frames, and if looks could kill, the incline would have been scrapped a long time ago.

Rusty continued shunting trucks underneath him, growing more angry by the minute. "Lower the trucks, Owen." He oiled impatiently. Not wanting to risk anymore confrontation, the incline obeyed silently.

"Is something wrong, Rusty?" A more innocent, juvenile voice asked.

Rusty looked to his right to see Luke pulling alongside him.

"You don't usually behave like this," Luke continued, concerned. "Please talk to me, I'm not sure if I can help much, but I want to make you feel better."

Rusty smiled softly at the Irish engine's compassion. Maybe talking to his friend would help, even though the story of Fred would be completely lost on him. Plus, his horrid attitude was now starting to make him cringe slightly. He sighed heavily.

"You know how Sir Handel, Duncan and Fred were ill today? Well, I don't believe it for a minute," Rusty told him.

"Why not? They sounded pretty bad to me. And Sir Handel and Duncan almost never fall sick."

"Well, I agree that Sir Handel doesn't play hooky anymore, after Peter Sam's accident," Rusty agreed.

"And while Duncan complains about his work, he still does what he's told." Luke finished innocently.

"Yes, but Fred has little history of faking illness," Rusty explained. "He used to help me out with maintenance along the Skarloey Railway, and every time, he would feign an excuse to get out of work. So I ended up doing most of the jobs myself. It's very frustrating, indeed."

"I see," Luke replied. "He sounds like a right pain in the bunker, for sure."

"Oh, he is," a newer voice joined, overhearing the conversation. It was Rheneas. "He sure is a self-entitled speedkiller, that one." He muttered darkly. This comment was lost on Luke, as Rusty expected, and he and Rheneas explained the story in detail.

"He was _supposed_ to follow behind me and clean up the excess grease from the weedkiller," Rusty said. "So it wasn't completely my fault, Rheneas."

"Yes, yes, I understand now, of course," The older engine chortled softly. "It's not the first time he's made one of us late, either. Right, Old Faithful?" He called cheekily to his brother, who blushed at the memories of his incident.

"Oh, don't remind me," Skarloey sighed, stopping on the Upper Terrace.

"But my point is," Rusty continued, more serious. "I can't help but shake off the feeling that Fred, Sir Handel, and Duncan are pretending to be ill. I'm just not convinced."

There was a long silence. Suddenly, Luke remembered something.

"Well, when I went to go see them this morning, they kind of _did_ look alright. They changed face as soon as I puffed over though."

The others were surprised by this revelation, Rusty most of all. "Really, and what were they doing?" The little diesel asked.

"They were just talking, and laughing together," Luke explained. "But when I arrived, they suddenly looked all ill and run down. They were also rude to me…" He finished, sadly.

"Rude to you?" Skarloey asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I asked if they were ready for work, and Duncan snapped at me to be quiet. It sounded like I was interrupting something important. But then, they all looked so ill."

Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty exchanged knowing glances. Now they had solid proof that they were faking illness. The question was- _how_ to prove it.

"As much as the Thin Controller trust us, I don't think he'll just take us at our word for it," Rheneas said doubtfully. "We just need to show him that they're lying."

"I agree," Rusty replied. "But you can't really get Sir Handel, Duncan and Fred to show it just like that. Unless…" He paused, thinking of a plan. The others watched him, confused.

"I have an idea!" Rusty decided finally. And he explained thoroughly. The others were impressed, after all, it was definitely bound to work, as they knew their friend very well.

"We'll do it this afternoon, but we must get our jobs finished as quickly as possible." Skarloey stated firmly. "Don't forget to loop Peter Sam in on the plan, Rheneas."

"I'm sure he'd love to see Sir Handel on the blast again," Rheneas mused quietly, giving the others some weak amusement. It was true; Peter Sam thoroughly enjoyed listening to the Fat Controller reprimand Sir Handel after his first attempt at feigning illness.

The engines puffed away to finish their work, and eager to enact the plan of their own. Rusty was the most excited.

Fred _was_ going to get his comeuppance!

...

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if Rusty is a little OOC. Also pardon any typos- I wrote this chapter on a plane at 3 in the morning :P


	4. Enough is Enough

Back on the Skarloey Railway, Sir Handel, Duncan, and Fred were backing into the sheds, feeling good and proud that no one had discovered their dirty trick thus far.

"And, we're home free!" Fred sighed happily. "Now all you have to do is sit back and relax knowing you have nothing to do."

"Noo work! I tell ye', it feels great!" Duncan hooted.

"I haven't felt this free in years!" Sir Handel cheered. "I almost forgot the feeling!"

"And it gets better," Fred replied. "Sitting around and watching other engines do your jobs is half the fun!"

Sir Handel and Duncan agreed heartily, and with that the three engines sighed in relief as they closed their eyes for a little afternoon nap.

...

Unbeknownst to them, Skarloey, Rheneas, Luke, and Rusty were making their way to the Steamworks. They had Peter Sam stay behind and cover for them briefly so that they could begin to enact their plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rusty? I just have a hunch that it won't work," Rheneas asked doubtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure, trust me." The little diesel replied confidently. "Victor's called Duncan and Sir Handel's bluff multiple times before."

"Remember when he made that bet with Duncan about his attitude? It worked just wonderfully," Luke joined in. "Why wouldn't this plan work?"

"Well, I'll agree with you there." wheeshed Rheneas wisely. "Though I must admit, Rusty, this does seem a bit much."

"Now, now Rheneas," his brother needled slowly. "It's about time we put this act to rest. It may be a bit blunt and harsh, but they need to learn their lesson. I normally don't approve of taking matters into my own buffers, but now is right time. This has gone on far enough." Skarloey ended, flatly.

"Indeed." added Rusty. "I'm not going to deal with this behavior again. And to think, people thought Fred had changed his ways, rubbish!" He muttered darkly, surprising the others. It wasn't like Rusty to be this uptight.

Nevertheless, the quartet of engines continued to the Steamworks, determined but wary to inform Victor of the plan's next step.

...

A short little chapter, but I wanted to build up some suspense. Hope you all enjoyed this little update! The last chapter should be out this week. :D


	5. Serves You Right!

Sir Handel opened his eyes slowly with a long yawn. It was then that he began to feel uneasy. Every good 'ditcher' has to eventually get back to work at some point, and it was vital that they get back before the Thin Controller noticed anything suspicious.

"Hey! Duncan! Fred! Wake up!" He hissed. "We've got to head back!"

"Ach, again, Sir Handel!" The Scottish engine moaned as he awoke. "Ye' were the one who was so adamant about ditchin', and now ye' gettin' cold buffers aboot it? Typical!"

"He does have a point, Duncan," Fred yawned. "We really should go back. It's a bit of a double edged sword, but it's smart."

"What? It's smart that the Thin Controller doesn't notice anything suspicious? Thanks a million, Captain Obvious!" Sir Handel snorted rudely.

"No!" The diesel snapped huffily. "I mean, think about it; if we head back to the quarry now, while we're still sick, the Thin Controller will feel so proud of us! We'll be soldiering on through our work, despite our terrible illness! Did any of that get through your think boiler?" Fred finished, annoyed, to which Sir Handel just glared.

"I see…" Duncan breathed. "Very smart idea! I think we should head back noo, lads."

"Yeah, I agree," Sir Handel rejoined, feeling much more confident in Fred's plan. "Shall we set off now?"

"Indeed we shall!" Fred cheered, wanting to lead the way. "We better hurry, or-" He stopped abruptly. Duncan and Sir Handel gasped.

There in front of them stood a smiling Skarloey, Rheneas, Luke and Rusty, with a worried Victor at their side.

"Where are you headed, my friends?" Victor asked, concerned. "Surely, you're too sick to go anywhere."

"T-that's because we're actually headed to the Steamworks- to s-see you-to know what's wrong with us," Fred lied.

"W-why are you here?" Sir Handel asked, cautiously.

"Well, you all did look rather ill this morning," Rheneas began.

"And we became worried, and we figured you all were too sick to move anywhere, so we brought in Victor to make an emergency check," Luke finished kindly.

"But, but, isn't Victor too busy te' see us?" Duncan spoke up quickly.

"He heard about how bad you all looked, and he thought you shouldn't be moved anywhere. So here he is!" Rusty chirruped.

The other three engines froze and shifted uncomfortably. What was going on here? Meanwhile, the remaining four engines smiled coyly to each other. Rusty's plan was working!

"You three shouldn't move," Victor advised. "I've brought some workmen to do a routine check," Three workmen stepped from his cab, and began inspection.

"What's the main problem, you three?" A workman asked.

"Well, Duncan and I have a pretty bad boiler ache," Sir Handel fibbed.

"Aye, an' our frames are all sore!" Duncan added. They had to salvage at least what was left of this whole 'ditching' plan before anything was revealed.

"Same here," Fred joined in, "And my radiator feels like it's on fire."

The three workmen looked around, inspecting the engines. They switched between conferring with each other and writing down observations. Eventually, after a while, they made their way back to Victor.

"I'm sorry, Victor," A second workman apologized. "We're not sure what's wrong with these engines."

"Nothing seems to add up." said the third workman. "I think they may have taken on some bad water or diesel fuel, but there's not much we can say about it."

It was this that made Victor really think about the issue at hand. He thought of a story that Thomas had told him while the latter was getting a repaint that morning…

"I have one more test I'd like to get done for you all," The Cuban engine breathed. And he conferred with the three workmen. This was lost on Duncan, Sir Handel, and Fred. Luckily, Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty and Luke knew where this was going; Victor had come up with a sly plan of his own, and they were prepared to test it out if anything went awry.

Duncan, Fred, and Sir Handel watched cautiously as the three workmen stepped down from Victor's cab again, holding…

… _fishing poles?_

 _"_ I think these three might have something swimming inside their tanks," Victor suggested, while the three workmen climbed to the top of the three engines. "Hold still, you three, this will only take a minute…"

"WAIT-NO!" Fred screamed.

"Ye' dinna have te' do that!" Duncan persisted.

"Please! Victor! We're feeling better now! Anything but that, _please_!" Sir Handel yelled.

Victor looked surprised by the reaction, but after about two minutes, he looked to Skarloey, with an unreadable, yet satisfied, look. Skarloey, along with the others, seemed to share the same expression.

"Thank you, you all. That's all I needed to see." A new and familiar voice hissed quietly, as Peter Sam had made his way toward the group.

Fred, Duncan and Sir Handel felt the weight of the world come crashing down on them, as the Thin Controller stepped from Peter Sam, looking livid.

"You three, are in a lot of trouble." He spoke bluntly and evenly.

"But sir," Sir Handel tried to cover up, "We can explain-"

"Don't," Mr. Percival cut in, quickly, holding up a hand in silence. "It turns out what Rusty told me today was correct- you really haven't changed a bit, Fred."

"I-it's not what it looks like, sir," Fred tried to explain.

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like!" Mr. Percival interrupted. "I'll call the docks in advance, and they'll have you on the first boat back to the Mainland effective immediately." His words cut like a knife.

Fred stood shaking at his now former controller. "Well, off you go now; it's good that you get a head start." Mr. Percival ordered sharply.

And with that, Fred slunk away to the docks, glaring at Victor as he departed.

"As for you two," The Thin Controller continued his tirade. "You all chose not to do work today, I see." Duncan and Sir Handel were ashamed.

"Firstly, you are going to go back the Blue Mountain Quarry and _finish_ the work I assigned you. I know it's late, but that's on your conscience." He began. "And after that, you will go back to the sheds, where you will be shut up in there until I see fit." He ended ominously.

Duncan and Sir Handel gulped nervously. It was true; they wanted to stay in the sheds, and in the sheds they were going to stay.

The Thin Controller made his way back to where the other engines were watching his tirade with interest.

"I'm sorry for not looping you in on the plan of my own, Rusty," He told his diesel. "I never fully trusted Fred, and I'm glad you brought Skarloey to bring the matter to my attention." He smiled, patting his No. 5 and No. 1 engines on the buffers.

"You're welcome sir!" The engines chroused.

"Don't just thank them," Rheneas told him. "It was Luke who found this all out so we could warn you."

"Well, since when has Luke _not_ been really useful?" He mused kindly, causing the Irish engine to blush with shyness.

"Well, done to you all! You're are indeed really useful engines!" The Thin Controller congratulated with pride. "Now, if you excuse me…" He said, making his way back to Sir Handel and Duncan.

The other five engines chortled heartily. Peter Sam most of all- First the Fat Controller let Sir Handel have it- and now, the Thin Controller as well. He was loving all of it, as were the other four.

Serves them right!

...

And I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed this story, as I had much fun writing it! Stay tuned for more stories from me soon! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You all are the best and it means so much to me! :D


End file.
